


In a Mind's Eye

by pushkin666



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fabulous Killjoys Fusion, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kobra can't stop watching Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Mind's Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dishonestdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishonestdreams/gifts).



Kobra can't stop watching Gerard. It's nothing new but since their night encounter, since Gerard had called him Mikey he's become even more fascinated with him, wanting to touch.

He wants to peel open the other man like one of the oranges he half remembers. Something difficult to peel but sweet tasting, worth the effort. A treat.

His staring is making Gerard twitchy. Well, twitchier than normal and Kobra smiles. Keeping Gerard on edge is always fun. It's a couple of days before Poison and the others are back and he has time. Time to watch and time to play.


End file.
